


Don’t Call me Sweetheart

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chases, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Mischief, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Running, Running Away, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You hate that Yondu wont stop calling you nicknames that only seem to fuel the crew’s teasing. Well, two can play at this game.





	Don’t Call me Sweetheart

“Ok, sweetheart.” 

You hear Yondu call to you from the entrance of the Central Area, noticing irritation in his voice as you hear his footsteps approach closer. You turn from the window to face him. 

“Where’d ya put ‘em?” Yondu looked at you crossly as he closed the gap between you. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” you reply in annoyance. You hated when he called you that in front of the crew. It always earned you a lot of teasing, the crew calling you ‘Daddy’s little girl!’ or ‘Captain’s pet!’ while they laughed at your expense. “And where did I put what?” 

“I’ll call ya whatever I like,  _pipsqueak_ ,” this started a round of muffled laughter from the crew playing cards on the far side of the room and you glared at the blue man. “and ya know what I’m talkin’ about, don’t even pretend!”

“I have no idea what you lost, but I didn’t have anything to do with it.” you respond crossly, turning back to the window.

“Oh-ho, girly! Ya don’t even wanna go there with that attitude or I’ll make you scrub all the catwalks in the Dockin’ Bay!” Yondu scolded, turning you back around to face him. “Now where’d ya hide the little figures I line up on my control console?”

You roll your eyes. “I don’t know where they are, why don’t you ask Peter?”

“Peter ain’t even here, little missy.” Yondu started. “He left three hours ago on a supply run to Xandar, an’ they were all still there after he left. Try again, pumpkin.”

This new nickname started another round of stifled snickers from the crew, who were trying to pretend like they weren’t listening in. You shot them a glare before turning back to Yondu and saying “Why do you think it was me? How to you know it wasn’t one of them?” you pointed to the table of card-playing Ravagers, who jolted and immediately tried to look very concerned with their card game.

“They all know better than to disrespect their captain, sweetheart.” Yondu chuckled, looking at his crew. “Inn’t that right, boys?” 

The crew piped up with “Yes, sir!”’s while nodding and looking down at their cards. They were still stifling laughter at how Yondu was treating you like a kid.

You sighed. You were guilty, of course. You had taken his dash toys while no one was looking and hid them all around the Eclector, trying to spread them as far apart as you could in retaliation of Yondu constantly treating you like a kid. But of course you weren’t about to admit it. “Look, I don’t know where you lost them, but it’s not my problem.” You said, throwing your hands in a gesture that said ‘I don’t care’ and starting to walk away, taking notice of how his features went from momentary surprise at your insolence to anger. You made it about 8 feet before you heard Yondu speak again.

“They better be back on my console in the next hour or yer grounded.”

You immediately halted, your boots making a slight screech on the metal floor at your sudden stop. The crew was now openly laughing, pounding their fists on the table in sheer delight at what their captain just said to you. You rarely ever got punished with anything more than minor chores added to your day, hardly receiving anything more substantial than a warning or an extra dish duty, so anytime it looked like the captain might follow through with some actual discipline towards you, the crew ate it up. This time was especially hilarious to them because he basically just dressed you down like a misbehaving child. Your face got red before twisting into a scowl. You spun back around to face him. “ _What?!_ ” you said angrily. 

“Ya heard me, sweetie.” his expression was now slightly smug and he laughed. “If they aren’t back on my console in an hour, yer grounded. No leavin’ the ship for anythin’, not even for missions, an’ ya’ll be scrubbin’ all the catwalks in the Dockin’ Bay as well as givin’ all the toilets a good shining.”

“You can’t  _ground_  me! I’m not a kid!” you cried in frustration, your hands balled into fists.

“I’m the captain, sweetheart, I can do what I like.” he smirked. The crew still hadn’t stopped laughing.

“Stop calling me those nicknames! I’m not a child!” you seethed as Yondu started to walk past you. 

Yondu patted you on the shoulder saying, “One hour. Your choice, sweetheart.” and continued walking out of the Central Area.

You growled in frustration and noticed the crew still howling in laughter, only now that the captain was gone they had started jeering “Oh, daddy’s little girl got in trouble?” and “Looks like Cap’s finally gonna put his pet in a cage! HAHAHA!” 

“Shut it!” you growled before storming off to re-collect his dash toys.  _‘He may have won this time, but two can play his game!’_  you thought, already planning your next retaliation. 

***

You didn’t see Yondu again until the next morning as you mainly stayed in your quarters the rest of the night, both in irritation at Yondu and to avoid the teasing from the crew. No doubt word would have spread quickly about the captain threatening to ground you like a child.

You passed him in the hall on your way to the front deck and before he could tease you about how his dash toys “magically re-appeared” on his control console within the time limit he set, you spoke up and greeted him. “What’s up, grandpa?” you said with a grin and a clap on his shoulder as you passed.

Yondu’s expression quickly changed from that of one who was about to have a laugh at another’s expense to that of surprise before quickly switching into one of mild irritation. “What’d ya say, brat?” his eyes narrowed.

“What?” you say innocently, working to keep a straight face.

“Ya know wh-” Yondu started, but was interrupted by Kraglin’s voice over the intercom informing that there was a message incoming for the captain, and asking that he please come take it in the control room. “I’ll deal with ya later.” Yondu says, waving you off and walking away. 

“Alright, see ya later, papa bear!” You call after him, just as Oblo and Scrote came around the corner. You can tell they heard the nickname as they went quiet and then started snickering. Noticing this, Yondu turns back momentarily to tell you to cut it out before continuing on his way to the control room.  _‘This is going to be fun.’_  you thought with a smirk.

***

The next time you saw Yondu was in the mess hall, sitting with Kraglin and a few other crew members. “How’s it going, old man?” you say, nudging him as you sat down next to him with a yaro root. 

Yondu glares at you while the crew members try not to grin, suddenly becoming preoccupied with either their food or the wall. “What did I tell you about that, little girl?” he scolds.

“Not sure what you mean, padre.” you smirk, taking a bite of your fruit. You hear one of the crew members let out a snort and see Yondu shoot him a glare.

“You know exactly what I mean.” he replies crossly. “Now cut it out.” he turns to take another bit of his food.

“Cut what out,  _grandpa_?” 

That last one resulted in the other crew members at the table now having a hard time holding back their laughter. A couple who couldn’t hold it in quickly pretended like they suddenly had an urgent need to talk to other crew members across the room and left the table so they wouldn’t be punished for laughing at their captain. Even Kraglin is trying his damndest not to snicker, looking down at his drink and pressing a knuckle to his teeth. Yondu turned to look at you, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring in aggravation, when suddenly you can hear Peter calling for you. You look over to see him near the entrance. He jogs over.

“Hey, I need to borrow her for a sec!” He says to Yondu, motioning for you to get up and follow him. “I… need her help with a thing.” He grabs your arm and quickly ushers you out of the mess hall. “Are you  _trying_  to die?” he says once you’re in the hall and out of ear shot.

“What? He deserves it. He keeps treating me like a little kid!” you retort. “Calling me “little girl” and “sweetheart.” Did you hear what he did yesterday? He threatened to ground me! What am I? Ten??”

“Yeah, I did hear about that,” he said, snickering, before seeing the look you were giving him and quickly clearing his throat and continuing. “But, you  _did_ hide his dash toys. Not really sure what you expected to happen.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m just saying, you keep this up and it’s bound to backfire.” Peter warns, before nudging you and saying in a quiet tone: “But, hey, …how mad was he when he realized they were gone?”

“So mad!” you giggled. “It was totally worth it until he threatened to ground me to the ship, cleaning the catwalks and the toilets.”

“The toilets too? Harsh!” Peter laughed. “You better quit whatever you were doing to make his eyes go all murder-y back there then, unless you want him to tack on cleaning out the grease traps in the kitchen too.” 

You lightly punch him in the shoulder and roll your eyes .

“What?” He laughed. “He made me do it once when I was 13 and went joy riding in one of his M-ships. Trust me. After the smell of having to clean those things out, you  _never_  want to do it again.”

“Well then don’t give him any ideas!” you laugh, lightly punching him in the shoulder again.

“I take it that means you have no intentions of stopping?”

“Nope.” you say matter of factly. “Not til he stops calling me kiddy names, at least.”

“Well,” he laughs, stopping in the hallway and pulling you in to ruffle your hair, resulting in you pushing him way and sticking out your tongue. “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***

Later that day you ran into Yondu again at the front deck where he was drinking with a bunch of the crew. ‘ _Perfect._ ’ you thought with a grin. You plop next to him on the couch. “Hey, dadio! What’s crackin?” you say with a mischievous smile. 

Yondu merely groans and looks at you. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing, just seeing what you’re up to, old man.” you lean back and shoot a grin at Kraglin sitting on the other couch, who tried not to engage lest he be repremanded. Oblo, on the other hand, was elbowing Gef in the ribs, who happened to be at the table in the mess hall when you were tormenting Yondu earlier. They, and a couple others, had gathered what you were doing by now and were getting a kick out of seeing their captain be tormented by his “little girl.”

“Cut it out.” Yondu growled in a low tone. You shifted on the couch to face him more as the crew tried to hide their grins, now pretending to be engaged in conversation with each other.

“What do you mean, papa bear?” you say sweetly. You may not have had a lot of different nicknames you could tease him with, but you could keep this up all day with just the few that you had as they clearly had the desired effect.

“For the last time y’know what I mean, now knock it off.” the captain said sternly.

“What’s the matter?” you ask, mock hurt. “You don’t like my nicknames,  _grandpa_?” As expected, that one broke the crew as it did the first time. You look over to see Retch openly laughing, holding his sides. Even Kragin, sitting next to him, couldn’t keep it together any longer and you watched as he bit his fist in an attempt to quell his laughter. Then you notice his expression quickly change to something akin to fright. You recognized the expression as one that just screamed “ _Run!_ ” and you look back over to see Yondu starting to stand up, his expression seething. ‘ _Oh shit._ ’ you thought, bolting up from your seat on the couch and high tailing it out of there, only to hear the angry boots of the Ravager captain pounding on the metal floor as they pursued you. ‘ _Shit! Shit!’_  your mind screams as you run, dodging surprised crew members left and right and you ran from your pursuer. You turn down a hallway and run into Peter. 

“Whoa! What’s going on?” Peter laughed, helping you keep your balance.

“Yon-… Yondu!” You manage to get out between breaths, backing up to further yourself down the hallway. You look up when you hear the screech of his boots skidding as he stopped to turn the corner into the hallway he saw you flee into. 

“Ya get back here right now, little missy!” Yondu angrily called out to you, starting back up the chase.

“Shit!” you cry out and take off again. You can hear Peter laughing behind you as you take flight.

“I warned you, didn’t I?”

“Now’s not the time, Peter!” you holler back as you make a right turn into another hallway, nearly running down Scrote in the process. You can hear Yondu gaining on you and shouting at you to “Get back here, ya lil shit!” as you turn to run through the mess hall. 

There weren’t as many crew members inside now as before so fortunately you didn’t need to dodge as many. However, those that were inside wore shocked expressions as you came bursting in through one door and ran through to the other exit. As the exit doors close behind you, you try to take a moment to catch your breath when you hear Yondu shout “Where is she!?” from inside. You knew the crew weren’t about to lie to their captain for you and would just point out where you had run to, so you knew you needed to take off again and try to find somewhere to hide.

You tried to think quickly where you could hide that he might not think to look for awhile.   
Docking bay? No, too open.   
Double back and hide in the kitchen? Maybe the bar? No, you knew the crew wouldn’t help you hide.  
Your quarters? No, too obvious.

You racked your brain for a place to hide. You briefly thought to hide in the Captain’s Quarters, because maybe it would be just stupid enough to work? He surely wouldn’t think you’d be dumb enough to hide there, right? However, you scrapped this idea when you realized even if he never thought to look there, he would obviously retire back there eventually.  
You were running out of ideas and settled on ducking into the engine room and hiding in there for the time being, checking behind you beforehand to make sure Yondu wasn’t within eyesight to watch to enter. 

The dimly lit room was massive with multiple engines and several large pipes for exhaust coming out of each one.  There were also multiple generators, tanks, pumps, and much more machinery you couldn’t completely identify. That didn’t matter, however, as it just meant several places to hide. You walked further into the room until you found a tank that appeared safe to lean on and caught your breath, listening to the rumble of the engines and hissing of the boilers.

You remained like this for a few moments before you heard the metal door of the engine room open and a set of booted feet step into the room, closing the door behind them. You jumped at the sudden noise and your heart leapt to your throat when you heard Yondu’s voice call out.

”Sweetheart, I know yer in here.” you heard his footsteps walk further into the room, sounding like the were headed towards the other side of the main engine. “Come on out.” he called in a sing-song voice.

‘ _Crap! How did he know?!_ ’ you thought, kicking yourself once you realized that you didn’t make sure there was no one else in the hall either that might’ve pointed him in your direction. You quickly slip in between two tanks against the wall in the back of the engine room, trying to steady your breathing as you hid, leaning against the tank and taking advantage of the shadows.

“Come out, sweetie.” you can hear him chuckle as he continues walking around the main engine, approaching closer to the back. 

You let out a sharp gasp when you hear him begin to whistle. ‘ _No! No! Shit!_ ’ your mind screams as you cover your mouth. You don’t believe he’d actually kill you with his arrow, at least not for this, but you knew he was trying to scare you out of hiding, and you could only hope he hadn’t heard you over the sound of the engines.  
You close your eyes and try to focus on being quiet, hoping the shadows would be enough to hide you and he would give up, believing you to not be in there after all. However, after a few moments you realize not only has he stopped whistling, but you no longer hear his footsteps either. You begin to ponder if he had stopped walking, probably thinking you’d come out of hiding to check if he had left, when you feel a hand grab your arm and rip you out of your hiding space with a triumphant yell.

“Gotcha!” he laughs as you let out a startled scream. “I ought to beat yer little ass for making me chase ya down, missy!” he scolds as you try to pull away.

You do manage to free yourself for a moment but he lunges at you, missing your arm and instead grabbing your waist, causing you to cripple into the touch. “Oh-ho! Or maybe I could just do that.” he says with a sly grin, grabbing your wrist before you could run for it.

Your eyes go wide, silently pleading that he doesn’t dare as you try to jerk away from him once more, but to no avail as he grabs at your waist again making you jerk and erupt in giggles. “No! Stop!” you shriek, grabbing at his wrists as he begins spidering them up and down your ribs.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” the blue man grins evilly as you squeal and squirm. “Not until ya learn to respect yer captain!” he laughs.

Your knees give way from the onslaught and you find yourself lying on the surprisingly cool metal floor with Yondu straddling on top, still tickling with a vengeance, making you scream with laughter.

“Nohoho! Please! AHAHAhaha!” you beg, shrieking and kicking when he moves to tickle under your arms.

“I told ya to stop with the nicknames, didn’t I?” he laughed, moving to your stomach, never letting you get too used to one sensation before moving on to another.

“You didn’t!” you cry, trying to turn over to escape the ticklish sensations, but with no success as Yondu had you pinned fairly well.

“I didn’t tell ya?” he teased, moving to tickle your neck. “Do ya want more for lying, pipsqueak?” 

“No!” you squeal. “Y-aHAHA You d-didn’t stop!” you manage to get out through giggles, scrunching your shoulders and reaching up for his hands, leaving yourself open for him to attack under your arms again. Which, of course, he did, making you let out a high pitched shriek and kick your legs out behind him.

“Yer my lil’ girl, I’ll call ya whatever I feels like.” he laughed.

“Mm n-not ahaha kid!” you cry out. It was getting harder to form coherent sentences. 

“Well ya act enough like one, why shouldn’t I call ya as such?”   
  
“C-crehoho tea-tehehehese mehehehe!” you squeaked out, forming noises that were barely words.

“What was that?” he moved back to tickling your sides. It was becoming apparent that under your arms was perhaps your worst spot and he realized you had a hard time answering if he was attacking that particular area.

“Thehaha crew teases mehehe!” you whine. 

“Oh, do they now?”

“Yes! HAHAHA Please stop IT!” 

“Stop their teasin’, or what I’m doin’ now?” he joked.

“BOTH!” you whine.

“Hmm… Well that depends. Have ya learned some manners, young lady?” he asked, to which you vehemently nodded your head ‘yes,’ desperate for the tickling to cease. “Hm, well there’s only one way to be sure…” he said evilly before lifting up your shirt a little and blowing raspberry after raspberry into your tummy, resulting in you immediately begging and shrieking in laughter.

“NO! No pleahehese! Not the beard! Oh GAHAHAHAD! STOPPIT! AHAHAHA It tickles sO BAD! AHHHH! Please! PleASE! PLEAHEHEHESE!” you push on his shoulders desperately trying to get the blue asshole off of you, but he’s stronger than you even when you’re not weakened by tickling.

After another moment or two of your screaming laughter he finally relented, satisfied you had learned your lesson. You lay there, panting for breath with tears from your laughter staining your face. 

“You suck.” you say as Yondu stands up.

“Now what did I just teach you about manners, young lady.” He playfully growled.

“Ok! Point taken!” you squeak, raising your hands in defense and moving to stand. 

Yondu looks contemplative for a moment. “So, ya say the crew’s been pickin’ on ya for those nicknames, huh?”

“Yeah,” you admit, still catching your breath. “They call me ‘Captains Pet.’” 

“Hmmm…” is all he responds with. He makes a mental note of making an example of the first man he hears teasing you about the nicknames. Threatening them with being on the wrong side of his yaka arrow if they “ _disrespect the names **their captain**  chooses to call another person on  **his** ship!_” should do it.

You’ve nearly caught your breath when suddenly you realized that anyone outside the engine room probably heard your screams. “Oh  _no_.” you say sullenly, putting your face in your hands.

“What?” Yondu asks, prompted by your actions.

“The whole crew probably just heard me screaming from you tickling me to death! This will be just another thing they can use to torment me. Thanks a lot!” you say bitterly.

“Oh I don’t think ya gotta worry too much ‘bout that, little girl. As far as they know you just had a date with the broad side of my belt.” he chuckles, lifting your chin. “Don’t worry, ya already look like ya’ve been bawlin’ anyway.” He teased. “I’ll just make the rest look good.”   
With that he motioned for you to follow him. When you reached the door he grabbed you by the elbow. “Remember, make it look good.” he said before loudly throwing open the door of the engine room to reveal a crowd of startled crew members who quickly dispersed and tried to act like they were just casually working or talking amongst themselves.

He pulled you by your arm and roughly tossed you out of the engine room. “Now take yer little Terran ass back to yer quarters an’ make sure I don’ hear from ya the rest of the night!” He shouted loudly. “Unless you  _want_  another date with my belt!”

With shock in your eyes from the sudden change you quickly played along and merely nodded your head hastily in response before making your way in the direction of your quarters, taking notice of the surprised glances of the crew as you made your way past. You thought you were able to hear someone murmur  _“I can’t believe it, Cap finally whooped her for somethin’!_ ” before you heard Yondu yell: “Well what'r ya’ll jus’ standin’ around for! Get back to work!”

Before you turned the corner to head down another hallway you took a moment to glance at Yondu. He was barking orders at the scrambling crew members and momentarily caught your gaze, giving you a quick wink. You flashed a quick grin and headed down the hallway before he turned away to shout something at Oblo.

When you finally reached your quarters you flopped down on your bed and laid there staring up at the ceiling, a small smile painting your features. You knew he probably wasn’t going to stop with the nicknames, but you supposed you could get over it. 

At least you knew he had your back.


End file.
